


As Long As You're Happy, I'm Happy, Too

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson centric, M/M, angst????, idek anymore lmao, jjproject, onesided!jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: As long as Jinyoung is smiling, Jackson can ignore the pain of unrequited love - As long as Jinyoung is happy, Jackson is, too (no matter how much it hurts to see that he's not the one bringing that daily smile and laughter in Jinyoung's life).





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, i don't know how this is going to turn out.

Jackson had always thought that their friendship would stay the same. The feelings wouldn't exceed the point of wanting to be more than just friends. That was what he always thought, and always believed even though he was proven maybe wrong countless of times. 

 

That belief was broken as soon as Jinyoung had announced that he had found 'the one', excitement written all over his expression, excitement lacing even his voice. The way his eyes twinkled when he talked about it - It was all engrained in Jackson's memory. He had thought, at the time, that he was truly happy for Jinyoung - that he was okay with his friend falling in love because they  _are best_  friends after all and Jackson's always has Jinyoung's back. Right?  _Right?_

So why, after a while of hearing his best friend talk about his new found crush (which soon bloomed into love), Jaebum, did Jackson feel slightly annoyed? Why did he feel an indescribable pain prick at him whenever Jinyoung mentioned the other male's name? Why did he feel betrayed, of all things he could feel, when Jinyoung made plans with Jaebum instead of him? It wasn't like Jinyoung had ever broken their plans just so he could hang out with Jaebum, Jinyoung would never do that. He's a loyal friend and after all, bros before crushes, right? Right. 

 

Sometimes, Jackson would tag along with the two because Jinyoung had insisted, and Jackson would have to watch the two act all close and loving towards each other. That caused another fresh wave of pain surging through him, and it really sucked.

 

Back then, Jackson didn't know what  _that_  meant. He didn't know why he even felt the way he felt, so he would try shaking it off but it never really worked. The weird and unlikable feeling would always linger at the back of his brain, at the pit of his stomach, at his heart. He had asked his other friends for advice, but he never believed their answers (they were all so eerily similar - "You're jealous. You like him more than what you guys are right now, don't you?"). 

 

_But they were right all along._

 

He felt this way because he liked Jinyoung more than a friend. What he felt was jealousy. 

 

He wasn't expecting the feelings to be returned, either. 

 

No later had he discovered these feelings he wished to hell and back he  _didn't_ have for the younger, they started dating.  _They_  meaning Jaebum and Jinyoung. According to what he was told over the phone from his overly excited best friend, Jaebum had finally got the guts to ask him out. 

 

Years passed by, and marriage came. 

 

Jackson was still a loner (a few hookups here and there, no big deal - Jinyoung, on the other hand, worried for him and didn't approve of it), and his heart was still yearning for Jinyoung after all this time. God damn those feelings. 

 

As the pair stood happily at the front of the aisle, saying "I do", smiles more genuine than ever, Jackson finally understood - Even though Jackson isn't the one for Jinyoung, it's okay. As long as Jinyoung is smiling, Jackson can ignore the pain of unrequited love - As long as Jinyoung is happy, Jackson is, too (no matter how much it hurts to see that he's not the one bringing that daily smile and laughter in Jinyoung's life).

 

( _"As long as you're happy, I'm happy, too."_ That was something Jackson can still remember saying to Jinyoung, not knowing that really, he was happy - as long as Jinyoung is. No matter how much it hurt, he's happy as long as he knows Jinyoung is happy).

**Author's Note:**

> well shit that was... lmfao i'm sorry for such a short story...? i mean, i'm doing this for stress relief lololol. 
> 
> i might make a sequel for this for the sake of my hoe heart loving jjp and jinson just as equally tbh (markjin too).


End file.
